


Fox Rain

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: AU taking place in the modern world and traditional japanese shrines/surroundingsA nameless fox, once a guardian spirit, descends to earth in search of old times and new meetings.





	Fox Rain

Dull and predictable. Since the ages of truthfully and devoted worshipping of the gods have passed, the days, years and centuries have all been the same.  
He thought returning from Izumo, the divine home of the gods and spirits, would be a great change of pace. But even in the realm of men the daily routine is just as boring and repetitive. Wandering around the streets he let out a disappointed sigh.  
In search of something to blow away his uneasiness, this guardian fox-spirit descended. Lonely, nameless and neglected of human warmth since many centuries he returned to his old hometown, in order to pay his respects to his once lively and frequent visited shrine, he used to protect and bless in the old days.

_“I wonder how badly my once vibrant shrine must look now. Assuming what I've heard from the other guardian spirits I shouldn't keep my hopes up. Humans have long forgotten us and the protection we've once bestowed upon them. I doubt they would keep these small shrines in the countryside intact after so many centuries have passed...”_

Preparing for the worst to keep his expectations low, he turned around the corner. The shrine entrance came into sight. Walking in closer he realized that the entrance gate has been kept quite well.

_“Strange... I expected a devastating sight even at the doorsteps but this is rather well done. No weed and it hasn't been long since the pillars have been renewed and painted. I wonder whats going to await me up ahead.”_

Putting the first paw on the once holy ground he felt a surge of energy flowing through him, leaving him perplex and with all hairs standing up on his furry tail. Breaking out of his trance he shook his head in denial and made his way slowly upwards on the staircase of stones.  
Reaching the top, he knew immediately what this familiar feeling mere moments ago indicated.

_“This can't be! This shrine has been blessed. I can't feel the domain of a guardian spirit...so who is keeping the divine protection up?”_

Astounded by the turn of events, the fox-spirit stared in awe at the beautiful kept shrine grounds. No dirt. No leaves on the walking paths. Even the ritual cleaning fountain was squeaky clean and looked very inviting. Strolling around the grounds, taking in everything of these unexpected wonderful sights, he suddenly heard faint music being carried along the wind.  
Sounds of drums and flutes. Musical instruments once used in every divine ritual held in this shrine.  
Following the nostalgic sounds he reached the source of the music. The main hall of the shrine. One door was slightly slid open as to let in some air on this stuffy hot summer day. Jumping on the small porch he sneaks closer to the opening to take a peak inside.  
What he sees there was more beautiful than anything he saw in his many centuries of dwelling on earth.

A slender, white haired man, covered in priest robes and dancing to the music that seemed to be coming from a strange device he's never seen before. For what felt like a small eternity he kept watching this captivating scene, till the white haired youth stopped in his movements, staring to the entrance right into the foxes curious golden eyes.

 

“Hello there little fox! Did you got lost or simply like to watch me practice my horrible dancing skills?”

Giving the spirit a warm smile he seated himself on the ground, starting up a one-sided conversation.  
The nameless fox surprised but too curious to flee, returned an inquisitive gaze, urging the young man to continue.

“This is the first time I'm seeing a fox in this area. My grandfather always told me they left a long time ago. I always wished they would return so I could see one with my own eyes. Maybe my selfish little prayers have been answered?”

The spirit tilted his head as to ask a silent question.

“Oh your right! How rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Ja'far. I wonder what your name could be?”

Staring off into space he pondered over a suitable name, seemingly giving it a lot of thought.

“Hmm... I love reading adventure stories when I'm not occupied with my training. I've grown really fond of this book my grandfather left me. It is about a sailor traveling the seven seas and getting into all sorts of trouble but also experiencing the most wondrous things. How about I name you after him?”

The white fox getting up on all four paws lifting it's tail high, seemed to give Ja'far the approval for his suggestion.

“Very well, I shall call you Sinbad then, little fox. Nice to meet you! I wonder if you're hungry?”

Picking himself up off the ground, Ja'far made his way to the opposite site of the hall, glancing back to make sure Sinbad was following him. With hurried little steps, the now named fox-spirit runs after his newly found friend...

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out something new here, please bare with me. I was never a fan of AU's but fox boys and japanese shrines and folklore always appealed to me so i really wanted to write this. Not sure how long this is gonna turn out but i hope you enjoy!


End file.
